


Hernan和绿眼睛恶魔

by yizhiyouzi



Category: Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 16:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yizhiyouzi/pseuds/yizhiyouzi
Summary: 超人没有嫉妒。他才没有。他才不会。他反复对自己这么说。





	Hernan和绿眼睛恶魔

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hernan Guerra and the Green-Eyed Monster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529800) by [cattyk8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattyk8/pseuds/cattyk8). 



这太荒谬了。  
这件事毫无理由。  
他可是超人。  
他和蝙蝠侠组成了正义联盟。他们可是世界最佳拍档。  
Hernan从不担心他的伴侣会不爱他。更何况是面对一只绿眼睛的女性恶魔。  
两天前，Kirk把带有一身伤，被一群少年伤害的她带回家并试着治疗她时，Hernan很惊讶。Kirk并不是那种会照顾别人的类型，由于Hernan和Kirk的超强愈合能力，瞭望塔的医疗服务并不齐备，毕竟他们的团队里也没有脆弱的成员。  
但Kirk小心地包扎了她的伤口，在她因为疼痛而发出声音时，他还发出了安抚她的温柔的声音。Hernan发誓，在他们成为恋人的这一年多来，他从没见过这么温柔的Kirk。  
今天她看上去好多了，但却没有表现出要离开的意思。更过分的是，当Kirk在实验室里时，她整个早晨都窝在那把椅子里——Hernan精心为蝙蝠侠设计的那把。  
而且现在她居然大摇大摆地入侵了他们的私人领域——至少Hernan是这么认为的，躺在了他们居住区的沙发上。她靠在毛绒垫子上打起了瞌睡，就像她是这块区域的主人。  
Hernan才是那个建造起瞭望塔，并且花了很长的岁月才把这儿变成他和他所邀请的朋友的安全区。这一切都和她无关。  
瞭望塔会为了Bekka。为了Kirk。为了他的家人开放。  
而不是这个懒惰的绿眼睛闯入者，她一天到晚只会吃、睡和占地方。  
占的还是Hernan的地方。  
Kirk已经在实验室工作了很长时间，履行着正义联盟成员的职责，而她居然还趁机抢走了Kirk对Hernan的注意。  
“你在这儿可不受欢迎，小玛蒂尔达。”Hernan压低了声音，这样他的爱人就不会听到，“你得回到你原来的地方去。”  
他的敌人睁开了双眼朝他呲牙，用行动告诉了Hernan她完全不在意超人的想法，然后又一次继续无视了他。  
“Kirk是我的，你懂我意思吗？他是我的！在你把他从我身边偷走之前，我要把你扔出塔！”  
她用轻柔的嘶嘶声和小尖牙回应了Hernan声音里的威胁，作为回应，Hernan也朝她呲了牙。  
“你们在干什么？”  
两位斗士的目光转向了门口。Kirk双眼通红，面无表情地盯着他俩。  
“我——”Hernan抓了抓头发，尴尬地做了个鬼脸。“没什么。”  
绿眼睛的怪兽什么也没说，天真无邪的样子掩盖了她的本性，Hernan确信。当Kirk走向沙发，坐在她身边，并且用手指挠着她的耳朵时，Hernan尽全力忍住了咆哮的欲望。她把脑袋靠在Kirk手上，半眯着眼看着Hernan.  
她看上去洋洋自得。  
当她爬上Kirk的膝头时，Hernan忍不住了。他瞪着她，发出了吼声。  
Kirk看向他，“你刚刚是发出了吼声吗？”  
Hernan没敢看他的眼睛，“她必须知道我不会允许她介入我俩之间。”  
Kirk惊讶地大张开嘴。Hernan从Kirk的眼神中觉得自己仿佛说了什么疯狂的话，这可不是他应该做的。Hernan一直是个固执的家伙，他抬起了下巴。  
然后蝙蝠侠笑了。不是那种甜蜜温柔的笑容。这笑声锋利极了，钢铁之人觉得自己胃里翻江倒海。“过来。”Kirk喊着他的爱人。  
Hernan慢吞吞地走过来，小心翼翼地坐在他身边。  
Kirk把绿眼睛地小恶魔从膝盖上抱了下去，放在了沙发的另一边。她对自己的遭遇很不满，发出了生气的嘶嘶声。  
但是Kirk已经转过身抓住了Hernan的夹克衣领。“你可真奇怪，”在把嘴唇覆上Hernan的唇之前，他低声说。  
舌头交缠着，呻吟声从唇边溢出，双手熟门熟路地抚上了对方的身体。当他们分开时，他们的呼吸和心跳都加速了。Hernan发现他正躺在爱人的膝头，被熟悉的怀抱环绕着。  
“你嫉妒了。”Kirk说。  
“Hmm。”  
“对一只猫。”  
“Hmm.”  
蝙蝠看着爱人染上红色的脸笑了。他靠在沙发上发出了少有的真心的笑声。Hernan为之着迷，只是他几乎从没听到过。  
“我爱你。”Kirk喘着气说，他依然笑着。  
“我也爱你。”Hernan嘟哝着。  
“一只猫，Hernan。”Kirk的眼里充满了泪水，血液使他双眼通红，也让他更强壮。“一只猫。”  
“我知道她是什么。”  
Hernan听到了他伴侣的笑声，抿起了嘴。却发现自己又一次被吻得喘不过气来。  
一段时间之后，Kirk用鼻子蹭着Hernan的脸颊，在那里留下了轻吻。“所以，”蝙蝠侠用充满了欲望和笑意的声音问，“我能留下她吗？”


End file.
